


Cozy

by Phantom_Thieves



Series: The Fool and The Magician [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Thieves/pseuds/Phantom_Thieves
Summary: A scarf. But more importantly, it was Souji's scarf.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx/gifts).



> It's almost 1am and I'm tired. Here's a thing I wrote.

Yosuke made a mental note to apologise to his mother when she got home, never again will he complain to her about not having any clean clothes. As he stood in his room looking at the pile of dirty laundry that was threatening to topple over at any moment, he cursed his past self for even having the thought.

_This sucks._

Yosuke sighed and picked up one of the few things that was clean. A scarf. But more importantly, it was _Souji's scarf._ He'd left it behind one day when he was over at Yosuke's house studying and he hadn't found the chance to return it to him yet. 

Yosuke frowned. He had to run to the shops to pick something up before his parents came home. On one hand it was rather cold and the scarf looked really warm. On the other hand wearing his boyfriend's scarf seemed rather...

_Girly._

Yosuke's frown deepened. He was annoyed with himself with his train of thought, he thought that after dating Souji for a couple of months he'd be over silly insecurities like this. _Screw it,_ he thought. _Nobody's going to know so doesn't really matter._ And so, even if it was just to prove it to himself, he threw on Souji's scarf. He then collected his pile of dirty clothes and marched downstairs to the laundry room.

Just as he finished shoving the laundry in the washing machine and was about to head out the doorbell rang. He quickly turned the machine on and headed to the front door, opened it and saw Souji standing there. 

“Oh! Hey Partner what a-” Yosuke stopped mid sentence, realization dawning on him. _Oh crap!_ Souji was the absolute last person he wanted to see right now. He tried to hide to behind the door but judging by Souji grin it was already too late. “What's up?” _Act cool._

“I'm heading off to work, thought I'd drop off those note you wanted since I was passing by.” Souji handed them over to him while also trying to take a peek at Yosuke behind the door. “I was wondering where I'd left that.”

Yosuke blushed. “Y-yeah well all the ones I had were dirty so...” he trailed off. “I'll have it washed and stuff before giving it back.” 

“It's fine,” Souji smiled. “I don't mind if you wear it. It makes me happy that you do.”

“Really?”

Souji nodded. And then with a completely deadpan face he stretched his arm out and said, “I should get something of yours as compensation though. It's not fair, I want to wear some of my boyfriend's clothes too.”

Yosuke muttered something completely incoherent before swiftly shutting the door on him. On the other side he could hear Souji quietly laughing. Soujis knew exactly what to say to get him so flustered. 

\--- 

A week passed and Yosuke had yet to return Souji's scarf. He figured that if Souji wanted it back he could just ask. And okay maybe Yosuke really liked wearing it, not that'd he'd ever admit it. It was in the wash today though since he'd been using it so much.

“Yosuke?”

Yosuke blinked. “Hmmm?”

Souji chucked, “I said I have to go to work now.”

“Oh sorry dude, in one ear and out the other. Math does that to a guy.” He gathered up his study materials and packed them away into his school bag. Tomorrow was Sunday and he didn't have to work so he was looking forward to sleeping in. 

They walked downstairs, Yosuke slipped his shoes on. “Well I'll head off first. I'll see you tomorrow?” Souji nodded and Yosuke quickly kissed him before heading out. He waved goodbye as he turned the corner.

He was only a few yards away when he head Souji calling after him. “You forgot your scarf!” He yelled as he chased after him. He quickly caught up to Yosuke. “Here.” He handed it to him.

Yosuke looked at it for a moment, blushed and said, “-eep it.”

“Huh?”

“I said you can keep it!” Yosuke practically yelled and then remembered that it was pretty late and glanced around quickly to make sure no one was around. _Jeez I left it there on purpose._

Souji's eyes lit up. “Really?”

Yosuke huffed. “I mean, if you _want._ ”

“Of course I do. But is it okay? I mean it's coming up to Winter so it's getting cold.”

Yosuke grinned. “Don't worry, I have one at home.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of a sugar rush that had worn off. What was the point of this? Answer, there was none. Just self indulgent fluff.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
